My inmortal
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Ella soñó a alguien, tal vez una pista de un pasado oculto.


A excepción de Leviatán ( es que creación mía) todos los personajes con del maestro Kurumada.

* * *

My inmortal

Dejo que el aire contenido saliera de sus pulmones, estaba sentada en el palco del templo de Giudeca observando los límites del inframundo, el aire frio era su único que tenía contacto con su rostro además de su armadura, sus ojos extrañados ocultos bajo el casco de su sapuri no dejando ver lo que pudiera ocultar sus ojos, levanto la cabeza logrando apreciar para su gusto como el frio de la prisión de cositos congelada a toda alma infiel que iba en contra de los deseos de los dioses, se retiro por un segundo el casco dejando caer sus cabellos como la noche sobre su espalda, exhalo profundamente el frio aire conteniéndolos por varios segundos antes de soltarlo, formando una nube de vapor de su propio aliento.

-espectro de Leviatán, deberías estar en la prisión de los suicidas cerciorándose que toda alma reciba su castigo-

La espectro miro hacia atrás descubriendo a la fría pero elegante presencia de la hermana mayor de Hades, dejo el palco para arrodillarse y levando la cabeza

-Señorita Pandora, lamento mucho ese descuido mío de mi deber, ahora mismo-estuvo a punto de emprender el viaje hacia su prisión, cuando fue interceptada por su superior.

-Leviatán, ¿Qué es lo que atormenta tu alma?-

La pelinegra volvió al otro lado, sin embargo sabia que la mirada de la regente solo significaba una cosa así que decidió hablar, al fin de cuenta ella le tenía la confianza de que guardaría ese secreto.

-tuve un sueño hace mucho tiempo, ahí vi a un hombre de ojos teñidos de sangre sin embargo triste, ese ser de ojos de sangre olía a ese vital liquido y aun sin que este tuviera con aquel vital liquido sobre su piel seguía oliendo a sangre, y no solo sangre inocente, sino sangre guerrera, sangre infantil, sangre virgen, todo los olores que al señor Minos le encanta observar, ese ser olía, toda existencia que se acercaba a ese ser de ojos rojos perecía ante su presencia, le gustaba ser sentir las carnes abrirse con su espada y que el color ojo saltara sobre su rostro haciendo juego con sus ojos exóticos, sin embargo… -

Pandora miro a la espectro se continuaba con su relato.

-este hombre hablaba con otro hombre, ese otro hombre era completamente diferente, era como alguien que estaba pero a la vez no, muy diferente al ser de los ojos rojos, este tenía una mirada transparentes pero que mostraba la sabiduría del mismo tiempo, ambos era como el sol y la Luna, y a pesar de sus diferencia tanto de edad como de sabiduría, ese hombre transparente era el único que lograba controlar la sed de sangre de hombre de ojos rojos, en cambio el de ojos de sangre lo trataba más allá de un simple objeto al hombre transparente; eran complementarios en su forma de ser, vivieron muchas experiencia, como si fueran jóvenes aunque sus cuerpos mostraran lo contrario, el hombre de mirada transparente se alegraba cuando el de ojos de sangre estaba feliz o al menos se mostraba feliz, sin embargo todo esto termina cuando el hombre de ojos de sangre tuvo que seguir con lo planeado atravesó a traición al aquella persona con sus manos, sin embargo a pesar de estaba hería mortalmente, el hombre de ojos transparente no estaba triste ni enojado ni mucho menos traicionado, fue el momento más feliz de su vida, porque sabía que el hombre de ojos de sangre actuaba conforme su naturaleza, además de que fuera el quien lo hiciera y nadie más, le traía una gran alegría a su corazón-

Dando por terminado el relato, ambas mujeres guardaron silencio, una analizando y la otra esperando la respuesta, Pandora suspiro antes de contestar.

-tal vez solo sea una de las tantas ilusiones que produce el infierno, se dice que algunas armaduras pueden leer las alamas de algunas almas, tal vez tu armadura leyó alguna alma y usa tu cuerpo como transmisor.-

-tal vez… si me permite me retiro señorita Pandora agradezco que le haya escuchado-

-ve con los delirios de la parca Akira-

La espectro volvió a realizar una reverencia, antes de saltar del palco extendiendo su alas empleando el vuelo al bosque de los suicidas, dejando a la pelinegra con una duda en la mente

-¿Porque hablas soñado con ese hombre Akira, los registros de su vida aunque inexistente dicen que no has tenido contacto además de que él tiene décadas sin aparecer, a menos que…

Esa pregunta prefirió, solo los dioses sabían porque jugaban con los mortales de esa forma.

* * *

¿con quien habrá soñado Leviatán, bueno esta es una tarea que se las dejo?, yo el personaje les intereso, les invito a que lean La ultima espectro para que la conozcan más a fondo.

Luego nos leemos.


End file.
